


The "Other" Winter Soldier

by jelly123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: I remembered everything. Their screams, their cries for help. It was what kept my subconscious twitching every time I was placed under.  Why they never chose to wipe my memories was beyond me, at this point I'd rather have the blanks, then have to endure another nightmare that had become my life.





	1. December 13, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> **_Hey! I started this almost two years ago, & I completely forgot about it.. I am hoping to go through and edit (and finish) this. At the time I was rather proud of it.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! _ **   
>  _A/N: All italics are flashbacks.. Just a heads up a majority of the first few chapters are mostly flashbacks, but I promise they are important!!!_

_“солдат, Время просыпаться.” (Soldier, it’s time to wake up.)_

_“Да сэр.” (Yes Sir.)_

_I stepped out of the chamber, eye lids still heavy, body adjusting to moving after months asleep. I rubbed my eyes, allowing myself some small comforts before I was given my next assignment._

_Yawning, I turned to the doctor assigned to my waking (and my slumber), “Каковы мои заказы?”_ _(_ _What_ _are_ _my_ _orders_ _?)_

_“Вы будет помогать актив. После того, как он был разбужен и вытирали, вы получите дальнейшие инструкции (_ _You_ _will_ _be_ _assisting_ _the_ _Asset_ _._ _Once he has been woken and wiped, you will be given further instruction)._

_I nodded and followed him into the chamber next to mine, the one where the Asset was kept, falling into line and observing the process to wake him up._

_It was never fun to watch someone who wasn’t willing to be wiped, even after all this time he still resisted, not as much as in the beginning, but still enough to make the process painful._

_“страстное желание.” (Longing)._

_“No.” He shouts, knowing what the word begins._

_“ржавые.” (Rusted)._

_“No!”_

_“печь.” (Furnace)._

_“_ _Рассвет_ _.” (Daybreak)._

_“No.”_

_“Семнадцать.” (Seventeen)._

_“доброкачественный.”(_ _Benign_ _)._

_“девять.” (_ _Nine_ _)._

_“_ _No_ _..”_

_“Возвращение.” (_ _Homecoming_ _)._

_“Один.” (_ _One_ _)._

_“Грузовой автомобиль.”_ _(Freight Car)._

_He stopped fighting, his body rigid, waiting the next words._

_“Soldat?”_

_“Готов выполнить.” (Ready to comply)._

_The doctor nodded to the armed men who had formed a circle around the Asset, they stood down, knowing they weren’t necessary any longer._

_“Хорошо. Ваше задание; Санкция и экстракт. Нет свидетелей. Анна Будет помогать вам.”_ _(Good. Your assignment: Sanction and Extract. No witnesses. Anna will be assisting you)._

_He nodded in understanding. Everyone knew he worked best alone, but I had a feeling that I was to be more than assistance. There had been rumors floating around the last time I was awake, the Asset was remembering too much. He was starting to leave survivors, when instructed to kill all on sight. I was a safety assurance. I was to make sure the task was to be completed fully and without error._

_“_ _Анна_ _?” (Anna)._

_“Да сэр?” (Yes, sir?)._

_“Вы должны делать все, что нужно, чтобы закончить. А также, вы оба должны не позволить другому потерпеть неудачу. Если один из вас не заканчивают в соответствии с инструкциями, не колеблясь, чтобы убить другого.”_ _(You will do everything you need to complete this task. As well, both of you must not allow the other to fail. If one does not end in accordance with the instructions, do not hesitate to kill the other)._

_I nodded, my suspicions being confirmed. I was just given the kill order in case the Asset were to fail. Man, someone did not like me today._


	2. December 16, 1991

**_December 16 1991_ **

_The wind ripped through the thin jacket I had been given, but I did not allow myself to feel the cold. I didn’t have time to be cold, the headlights of a car had appeared over the crest of the hill. This is it. Time for action._

_I heard the motorcycle speed up, running alongside the beige Cadillac. The sound of metal hitting metal, and the thud of the car hitting the lamp post 10 feet away from me. I looked up, and watched as the Asset climbed off his motorcycle and opened the trunk. I saw movement from inside the car. They were still alive._

_Inhaling, I stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the passenger door. The woman was trying to free herself from her seat belt._

_“_ _Нет_ _свидетелей_ _.” (No witnesses) Rang in my ears._

_I threw open the door and reached one arm in, grabbing the woman by the throat. I couldn’t look at her, if I did, I would have lost all composure. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before her cries were silenced._

_“Sargent Barnes.” I heard the man say, trying to breathe._

_The Asset did not allow him to say anything else, the sound of metal hitting flesh made that extremely clear._

_“Возьмите пакет. Мы должны идти.”_ _(Grab the package. We have to go). I said, climbing onto the motorcycle, leaving room for him to climb on as well._

**Present Day**

If I could have stirred in my sleep, I would have. My dreams were filled with memories of years gone by. I was ashamed, I did not want to relive them as much as I did. But, being stuck in your own head for extended periods of time, did wonders for one’s mental state.

It wasn’t until I felt my hand twitch, that I realized I was being thawed. Keeping my breathing under control, I waited until I was told I was allowed to move.

“Good Morning, Soldat.” A thick accent greeted me.

I opened one eye cautiously, this is not how I was usually greeted. This was a new face. How long was I under this time?

“Да сэр.” (Yes, sir). I replied.

“No need of that. I believe we both are rather fluent in English.”

I nodded, slowly stepping out of my cryo chamber. “What are my orders?” I said.

“Find the Winter Soldier. He has gone M.I.A for a while now, and its time he was brought home.”

Again I nodded. The last time I was awake, I had been working with him. Know I was to find him. “And if resists sir?” I asked.

“Use whatever force you deem necessary. We can’t risk the Asset falling into someone else’s hands. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Here is everything you need to know on his last known whereabouts,” he said, handing me a folder, “I should warn you, it’s been awhile since you were last awake. The world is a, little different.”

“How different?” I asked.

“I believe the last time, it was 1991. It’s 2016 now.”

25 years!? I kept my surprise suppressed and only nodded. There was a lot I’ve missed; this was the longest I was kept under.

He took my silence as an end of the conversation, “I expect to hear from you when you locate him.” He said, walking out of the room.

I looked through the folder, it was the last mission he was on before he went AWOL. He was last seen in D.C. But I highly doubt he was still. Sighing, I left my room, in search of someone who could bring me up to speed before I left the base.

Walking through the hallways, I heard nothing. This place was quiet, sure, but it was never completely silent. I could always hear some sort of movement, walking or papers being ruffled through. But there was nothing. Just the sounds of my footsteps and heartbeat. I furrowed my brow in frustration. Even the, man, (doctor?) who thawed me, was already outside the base.

Something had to be wrong, where there used to be armed guards lining the hallways, doctors and scientists milling about, there was silence, and dust. I walked into the room that I knew held the computers and maps, hoping to find some sort of assistance. But again, nothing. Well the computers and maps were still there, but no one to help me. I thought about leaving the base and going into the nearest town, but who knows what I would find out there. Then again, it was my only way of gaining the knowledge I needed.

Returning to the room that housed my cryo- chamber, map of the local area in hand, I reached in the closet, finding an outfit similar to what I knew to be acceptable from the last time I was awake. Pushing aside any doubts of what the world is like now, I found the garage and grabbed a motorcycle, praying it still worked. I fired it up, glad that it started first try.

It didn’t take long for me to find the town, it had grown so much, and the map wasn’t really much help anymore. I drove aimlessly through the streets, keeping my eyes peeled for anything useful.

I was about to give up, when I turned down a quieter street and saw a sign for an internet café. I parked in front of it, content to see that there were computers (though they are much different then what I remembered).

The little bell over the door signaled the employees that someone had entered. It was a quiet place, barely anyone there. I smiled to myself, ‘ _Good, no one to question what I was doing, and no one to remember my face.’_

“Доброе утро, есть все, что я могу вам помочь?” (Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?) A friendly voice called from the counter.

“Я просто хотел бы использовать компьютер. Ох, и кофе. Черный, два сахара.” (I would just like to use the computer. Oh, and a coffee. Black, two sugars.) I answered, sitting at the nearest desk, hitting the power button and waiting for the screen to come to life.

It wasn’t long before it was powered up and ready to be used. I searched the list of programs, finding what I assumed to be the internet. Which I was right about, it opening to something called _msn_. I figured it was no use trying to search for the Asset if I had no idea how the world was now. I clicked on the news tab and started researching the last 25 years.

It seems I’ve missed quite a bit, including the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. It didn’t take much to find all the documents that had been leaked to the internet. I wasn’t shocked that these two subsequently destroyed each other. And the fact that they were both obviously still operating. I scrolled through the list of agents named, on both sides, only to stop short. One name seemed to be screaming at me through the screen.

_Steven Grant Rogers._   

 


	3. August 15, 1943

**_August 15 1943_ **

_“Come on Steve, this guy isn’t worth it, he’s just being an ass.” I said, grabbing the shorter man’s arm, trying to drag him away._

_“Awe, doll, you’re hurting my feelings. All I asked is if your boyfriend here was really man enough for ya.” The man said, looming over us both._

_“That’s not what you said, now apologize for the comment, and we’ll be on our way.” Steve stepped in front of me, blocking the man from trying to grab me again._

_“And if I don’t?”_

_“Then there’ll be trouble.”_

_I shook my head, Steve was always getting himself into situations like this, it was almost like he went looking for a fight. To prove his size didn’t matter._

_The man laughed, took a step forward and sent a fist flying at Steve. I gasped and ran over, trying to help him back up, but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away._

_“Come on Sweetheart, let me show how a real man treats a lady.” He snarled in my ear._

_I tried to fight back, to loosen the grip he had on my arm, but it was useless. He was much stronger than I was._

_“What’s going on here?” A voice called from the front of the alley._

_“None of your business. Keep walking.”_

_I heard footsteps approaching, I closed my eyes and prayed it was someone coming to actually help Steve and I, and not the man holding my arm._

_“Well, considering you have a hold of my girlfriend and my best friend is laying on the ground, knocked out, I would say this IS my business.”_

_The man holding me turned to face the intruder, whipping me around with him. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was._

_He smiled softly when he saw that I wasn’t hurt, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes._

_“You okay Doll?” He asked me._

_“Yes. I am. But I’m not sure about Steve. He hasn’t moved since this one punched him.” I said, jerking my head to point at the guy holding me._

_“It looks like you have two options here buddy. Let my girl go and walk away. Or we do this the hard way.”_

_“You think that uniform gives you any authority over me? Besides, how long do you think she’ll stay your girl once you leave? I just want to show her that not all the good men have gone over seas.”_

_“I haven’t left yet. So let her go. And. Walk. Away.”_

_“Hah! You really think she’ll be faithful to you?! That is priceless. I guess you weren’t informed that your girl and your best friend were fucking. They were practically going at it in the theatre.” The guy growled._

_Now normally, I don’t let me temper get the best of me. But this guy was a piece of work. With my free hand, I tapped him on the shoulder._

_“What is it sweetheart?” He said turning his face towards me._

_I didn’t answer, just brought my own fist back and socked him right on the nose. It wasn’t enough to do any damage, but it sure startled him enough to let me go. I ran back over to Steve, who was thankfully starting to sit. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet, walking him away from the back of the alley._

_“Let’s go Buck.” I said turning to my other friend, who nodded and fell in step with me and Steve._

_Surprisingly, the guy didn’t try to follow us. Hopefully he thought that I wasn’t worth his time. Spotting a bench along the street, I steered Steve to it and sat him down, kneeling in front of him to assess the damage._

_“It doesn’t look too bad now. Nothing’s broken. But that eye isn’t go to be too pretty for your date later.” I said, standing again and brushing the dust off my skirt._

_I looked at Bucky, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, “I see you’ve gotten your papers. When do you ship out?” I asked._

_“The day after tomorrow.” He answered._

_“So soon? Poor Dot, she’ll be up in a tizzy tonight. You’ll probably get lucky too.” I laughed, trying to hide the sadness that was welling up in my chest._

_“Who knows, maybe Rogers here will too.” He said returning my laughter and clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder._

_“You sure I can’t talk you into going with us to the Expo?” Steve asked._

_“You fella’s go have your fun. Tomorrow we’ll do something. Have a proper send off for Buck, if he’s still not too busy with Dot.” I said, throwing a wave behind my shoulder and walking back to my apartment._

_But tomorrow never came. I had woken up the next day to a letter slipped under my front door._

_‘I’m sorry I could not say good bye to you in person. There was a recruitment office at the Expo, and I tried my luck again. I was approved! But they wanted me to leave for training right away. So, by the time you wake up, I’ll already be gone. I’m not sure what Buck got up to after I slipped away, but I’m sure you’ll see him before he ships out!_

_Again, sorry I couldn’t do this in person._

_-Steve’_

I hadn’t realized that tears were falling until they hit my hand. That was one of the last times I saw him. All skin and bones, but heart of gold. There was no way he could still be alive. Last anyone had heard, he had crashed somewhere into the ocean, never to be seen again.

There shouldn’t be any reason for me to be surprised. I’m still alive, and so was Bucky.

Shaking the memories from my head, I continued looking through the news articles that were in front of me. I had a job to do, there was time to reminisce later.

The latest thing I found was of a bombing in Vienna. A bunch of world leaders had gathered to finalize something called the ‘Sokovia Accords’, but it had been cut short. Many dead, more injured, and suspect number one? James ‘Buchanan’ Barnes.

Looks like I’m headed to Vienna.

I thanked the employee and paid for the coffee I never drank. Racing back towards the base, I prayed that some sort of aircraft was still there and operational.

It seemed like it took less time to return to the base then it did to leave the first time, but I made it back in no time. Finding all the weapons I could, and I gearing myself in my “mission” clothing, I managed to start one of the helicopters and set course for Vienna.

I tried to keep my mind from wandering, but it was hard, for once in the last 75 years, I was alone, no one to keep my thoughts focused.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real reason for the actual Russian, other than I like how it looked aesthetically.


End file.
